The Suprise
by Absinthe Bunny
Summary: Benedict Cumberbatch is in for a pleasant surprise when he comes home early


Hi this is my first story so please be nice!

He had been working away now for quite a while, he would come home for a couple of days then be back on his travels again for filming or scouting for locations. Of course I missed him however this was his job so I got used to spending nights alone in our house and waking up to his half of the bed being empty. However tonight I was in for a pleasant shock.

It was a sunny Saturday morning so I got up early, got ready and decided to go into central London for a bit of shopping, after being alone for 3 weeks with little contact from Ben as he was so busy I thought I should treat myself. After wandering in many shops buying dresses for countless ceremonies that he had arranged for when he got back I wandered past my favourite shop in all of London…. 'Miss Delight'. It had the most delicate lingerie that I had ever seen, from pearl embodied lace to the finest of corsetry and nightwear. It had been my birthday the week before and Ben gave me some money to spend on myself so I thought what the heck and walked right in.

I needed some new delicates that were nice and fancy because whenever I decided to surprise Ben he would become impatient and either tear them off me or pull buttons apart rendering them useless, however I'm not complaining about Ben being rough, oh no not at all, the things he could do with those large hands were magical. Snapping back to reality I wandered round the shop looking at corsets, swimwear, gowns and babydolls, then I saw the perfect thing, something that Ben would actually not want to rip off me with haste.

It was a delicate lace see through babydoll, coloured in a light sorbet pink colour with a few pretty small bows dotted over the thin straps. It was perfect, coming to just below my thigh but leaving my knees bare it covered my modesty but was ever so teasing. After purchasing the perfect welcome home gift I noticed my phone vibrating in my bag, once I was back in my car I looked at the text and noticed it was from Ben. '_Hello darling, managed to secure a location for the film, coming home tonight, can't wait to see your beautiful self again, love you B x' _Oh gosh, looks like this babydoll is going to get used quicker than I anticipated! I drove happily home knowing that soon I will be back in Ben's arms, where I belong.

I got another message from Ben when I got home saying that he would be home for around 8pm, this gave me enough time to tidy up and get myself ready for his surprise. Tidying up took a little longer than expected… replacing all of the dvd's that were strewn on the floor, all of the magazines I had left on the table, let's say that out of the two of us, Ben was the neatest. After that marathon I went in the shower, did my hair and makeup then put on my newest addition, I had a thing for expensive underwear so I was adding to the collection. I looked at myself in the mirror, I do admit I felt sexy; I had my long black hair over one shoulder to show off my long neck that he seemed to love to kiss. My makeup finished off the whole look; I had smoky dark eyes with a hint of pink and a pinky red lipstick to hint innocence with a spark of naughtiness that he loves. I heard the main door open so I got on the bed and sat back on my knees, opening them wide enough to tease but having the fabric just covering my mound.

I heard him shuffle through the house, no doubt looking for me as he had been away for 3 weeks. 'Darling are you in?' I heard him say, getting louder as he climbed the stairs, I had left our bedroom door open ajar so it would indicate where I was. As soon as he saw me he dropped his bag, then I knew I had made the right decision. His eyes were like saucers roaming over me as he stepped closer and closer towards me, as he got to the foot of the bed I rose up to my knees and looked deep into his magical eyes. 'I missed you Ben' I said in my most seductive voice. 'You look beautiful my love, I wish I had come sooner, I ha-'I shushed hi with a finger before he could go on and berate himself for leaving you for such long periods of time. He smiled at me and put his hands on my waist and pulled me close, giving me a kiss that made me go weak at the knees. I felt his hands go south, giving my bum a good squeeze and letting a low growl escape into my mouth, I couldn't help letting my hands go to his shirt and start undoing the buttons until it was rid from him then moving to his trousers, we were still kissing and his hands were all over me, my ample bottom, my breasts which he loved even if I thought they were a bit small and then when he was fully naked in front of me he cradled my face and pulled away from our kiss and just looked at me with sparkling loving eyes.

'Is this all for me?' he said raising one eyebrow with a naughty grin on his face. I knew he wanted to play, that face could never mean anything else. 'It's all for you Ben, I'm all yours, do whatever you wish with me' I purred. I knew he loved being in control so that last sentence made something click in his brain and the next thing I knew he and I were on the bed kissing frantically. His tongue invaded my mouth and I could taste him which made me want him more, he moved down to my neck and started sucking my sweet spot, 'hmmm Ben' I moaned which only made him groan and suck harder. He managed to pull my arms out of the straps and expose my breasts to him, my nipples were stood to attention and he gave me that seductive smile as he took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking gently. It felt so good but I wanted him so badly so I caught him off guard and reached for his large cock which made his breath hitch and a moan jump from his mouth, I'm not kidding Ben was huge in that department and god he knew how to use it.

I ran my hand along his shaft whilst pushing him over so that I could be on top, I moved myself down his body so that I was eyelevel with his arousal, I looked at him whilst I put the tip in my mouth and sucked, I knew he was enjoying this because he was forcing himself not to thrust up and was panting my name. 'Please Anna, no more teasing' I decided to give him what he wanted and took him in my mouth which rewarded me with a tug on my hair and a large hiss. I loved pleasuring him orally, I loved hearing the sounds he made and he knew that it made me so wet listening to him. I increased the pressure on the sucking and sped up a little bobbing my head until I felt his breathing quicken and his hand pull me up towards him so I was close to his face, 'I want to be inside you Anna, I need you now' he said whilst anting and rolling s over so I was in his grasp once again, I felt his hand reach down past my babydoll to touch me when his eyes widened at how wet I was. 'I'm so wet for you Benedict, please take me, it's been too long' I panted unable to think clearly.

'Ohh my love, I'm going to make you feel so good' he whispered to me before plunging two fingers into my entrance and curling up towards my secret spot to which only he knew. Thrusting his fingers in and out of me whilst kissing my neck I was putty in his hands. 'Ben please, I need you inside me, I want you Ben' I whimpered to him, 'As my lady wishes' he said as he found my entrance with his cock and pushed the tip inside followed by the rest of his long length, we both let out long groans of pleasure and my back arched towards him, he felt to good inside me. 'Please Ben, take me hard, I need you', He looked up through lidded lustful eyes and took both of my arms and pinned them above my head, 'I love you so much' he said before pulling almost completely out of me before pushing back in with force that made me scream in pleasure. 'Oh Anna you feel so good' he loudly moaned out before pounding into me even faster making my inner walls grasp him tightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him in closer to me as I was getting closer and closer to my peak and I wanted him to come with me.

'Ben I'm so close, come with me, I want you to come with me' I manage to garble out as I was inches for a mind blowing orgasm, he looked at me with lust filled blackened eyes, 'Say my name…. say it my love' I was so caught up in our love making that I didn't realise how loud I was. 'Ohh Ben… yes Ben… ben… Benedict!' I screamed his name as I came around him and he came inside of me, I looked up and saw Ben in utter pleasure as he filled me with his seed, the warmth of it spreading through me whilst I floated in orgasmic bliss. After we collapsed in a heap of sweaty limbs he pulled me close to him and kissed me with passion, 'Anna I love you so much, I missed you so dearly', he whispered into my ear whilst kissing it, 'So did I Ben, I love you with everything I have'. After lying with each other for what seems like hours Ben started to toy with the edges of my babydoll which was still hanging on to me. 'This is my favourite' he said with a smile on his face, he started taking it off 'But I think it looks better on the floor darling' he said with a giggle before climbing back on top of me for what I guessed would be a long night of passion.


End file.
